Sunshine
by Aleavon
Summary: High School AU where Will and Nico are partners for a music project and end up falling in love! I'm stretching out this prompt some more, so... be prepared for some plot twists soon XD ahhahahahahahah
1. Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:** I finally went over my views again here, and noticed this chapter had at least 300 more views than all the other chapters XD

Even if you don't like this chapter, I promise it gets better :)

-Aleavon (from Chapter 24)

* * *

><p>Will stood awkwardly next to Nico's chair in Band, nervously tapping his fingers on the top of Nico's music stand. He swore that he could feel waves of darkness radiating off of Nico, saying that he wanted to be left alone. After a long moment, Will finally cleared his throat and spoke.<p>

"Well, I guess we're partners, so if we're going to get anything done, we should get started..."

Nico just sat there, slouched in his chair, not making eye contact.

"Hey, Nico. It's just a music project. If you really don't want to be partners with me, I guess you could always ask for a change... But then you'd have to go through Mr. Assington-" Will coughs. "I mean, Mr. Brassington."

Nico tilted his head slightly up so that he could look at Will through his dark, messy mop of hair.

"It's fine," he grumbled. "I guess I can put up with you for a week or two."

Nico looked back down at his black skinny jeans, trying to ignore Will.

Will grinned broadly, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"C'mon! It won't be that bad... I promise I won't bother you... _too much_."

Will sighed and looked down at the sheet music on the music stand. He couldn't read a note of it.

"Anyways, I'm kind of screwed if you won't help. I'm only taking Band because my dad's making me. He's all into the arts, spewing haikus and odes here and there, and then randomly bursting into song. But I want to be a doctor..."

Will realized he had been rambling, and shut his mouth, hoping to make the situation less awkward.

"Well, could we at least plan something out?"

Nico finally looked up at Will. Will had never noticed how pretty di Angelo's eyes were before. They were dark brown, drawing you in, but still soft, like a welcoming cup of hot chocolate.

"Why do you even want to work with me anyways? Most people know to stay away from me. Why don't you?"

Will ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I just want to get to know you better, you know? Get to be friends, maybe..."

Nico sighed, and stood up.

"Okay, fine. We can meet up at my house tomorrow, since it's Saturday, and I won't have anything else planned."

Will immediately perked up and grinned. Nico pulled an index card out of his backpack, scribbled something on it, and handed it to Will.

"Here's my address. Just come over when you're ready to work. And don't forget to bring your instrument. See ya."

The bell rang, and Nico grabbed his stuff and walked out the classroom. Will just stood there, with a fluttery feeling in his chest.


	2. A Rude Awakening

_The Next Morning_

"_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding Dong! Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding Dong!"_

Nico groaned and rolled out of his bed, clutching his ears.

"Ugh, I bet it's Will... So annoying..."

Half awake, Nico pulled on a sweater and jeans and ran to get the door.

"Nico, someone's terrorizing the doorbell. Can you see who's out there?"

Nico's dad opened his bedroom door, cursing under his breath.

"I'm going, Dad. It's Will."

"Who?"

But Nico was already stumbling down the stairs and zipping up his jeans. He walked up to the blood red door and turned the handle, and there was Will, standing in the doorway at exactly 7:00 in the morning.

"Good morning Nico!"

Nico squinted in the morning light.

"What are you doing here so early? It's still early. Look, it's not even noon yet."

Nico started to close the door when Will stuck his head in the crack.

"You did say I could come over when I was ready to work. I brought all my stuff. See?"

And sure enough, Will had brought an huge tote bag full of pens, paper, dry erase boards, Expo markers, a metronome, and his guitar strapped to his back.

Nico groaned, and opened the door to let Will in.

"Maybe next time you can just ring the door bell once? Waking up to the sound of someone banging on your doorbell is definitely not the best way to wake up. I was sleeping."

Will grinned.

"Well I wasn't completely sure if you were awake yet, so I wanted to make sure that you got up..."

The tips of Will's ears turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, you woke me up alright. Let's get started then."

A few hours of work later, Will and Nico had finished a considerable amount of work(Nico constantly questioning Will's knowledge of music theory while practically inhaling donuts), and soon, it was noon. Will's stomach rumbled, startling the both of them.

"Well, I'm hungry. Want to go out to eat somewhere?"

"I don't know. I don't usually get out much, and if I do eat out, it's usually McDonalds or some Italian restaurant somewhere."

Will frowned and looked Nico square in the eye.

"You mean, you've never been to the best restaurant in the world? C'mon, I've got to take you there! We can take the bus, it isn't far from here."

Will basically dragged Nico out of the room and into the hallway.

"Dad? I'm eating out with Will for lunch. I'll be back in a while."

Nico's dad looked down at the two from the second-floor balcony.

"Did you bring money?"

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Well how else am I supposed to buy food? Of course I brought money."

Nico's dad's lips twitched slightly upwards at the sight of Will pushing Nico out of the front door.

"Well, have fun!"


	3. Family Memories

Will pushed Nico to the bus stop, and they got on. Will immediately ran to the back of the bus, and hopped into the window seat, Nico sliding in next to him. And there they sat for the next few minutes.

"I haven't met your mom yet. What's she like?"

Nico's demeanor suddenly became gloomier, if that was even possible.

"She died in an explosion a few years ago."

Will's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry for bringing it up... I didn't know..."

Something in Nico pushed him to keep talking, but Nico pushed it down. He couldn't just trust someone he basically just met with his secrets, could he? But something about Will just made him want to tell his whole life story, and before he knew it, he was talking again.

"We were on vacation in Italy, and we were just checking out of our hotel when a bomb in the lobby exploded... My mom... she didn't make it."

Will just looked at him, sensing his sadness. Nico kept talking.

"I had an older sister too. My dad, Bianca, and I were still grieving over Mom when Bianca decided to go on a trip with a couple of friends to San Francisco. But along the way, an accident happened, and Bianca..."

Nico's eyes welled with tears.

Will laid his hand on top of Nico's, as if to comfort Nico. A jolt of electricity ran through Nico, and he pulled his hand away.

Nico looked down, and blushed.

"Sorry, but... I don't like being touched..."

Will jumped back.

"Oh, sorry. That was sorta a reflex... I guess. I just don't like seeing people hurt."

Nico almost smiled.

"It's fine."

Will bit his lip and looked out the window.

"Hey, look, we're here!"

When the bus stopped, Will dragged Nico off the seat, and with a quick "thank you" to the bus driver, got off the bus.

Nico looked at the sign.

"Seriously Will? Chuck E. Cheeses? This isn't a restaurant!"

Will grinned sheepishly and walked in.

They spent the next few hours stuffing their faces with junk food and playing arcade games.

At 3 o'clock, Nico remembered why Will had woken him up at 7 am, and went to find Will to go back and work on the project.

Will was holding two huge stuffed animals when Nico found him at the prize booth.

"Aww... do we have to go?" Will whined.

"We still have a project due in two weeks, ya know..."

Will slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about that. Okay, let's go."

They left Chuck E. Cheese's and boarded the bus back to Nico's house.


	4. Sunshine, Rainbows, and Happy Things

They got back and started planning out what they would do, and decided on making a music video for their project. What song they were going to do, they had no idea. So they sat there and talked. Nico sat at the desk in his room, and Will lay on the carpeted floor.

Will hopped off the bus with Nico close behind him, and they walked back to Nico's house. The sun was shining brightly, and the rays made Will's golden locks and perfectly tanned skin gleam. He could easily be a model or an actor from Hollywood. He walked down the sidewalk, shining and smiling, while Nico was the exact opposite, slouching and frowning behind Will like a shadow.

Nico opened the front door and walked in, looking up at the balcony. His dad was there, looking down at him and Will, and then walked back into his room. Nico and Will walked up to Nico's room, and kept brainstorming on what they were going to do. They had already decided that they would both sing, and Will would play the guitar. Nico played the clarinet, but they weren't sure how they would be able to write music with both a clarinet and a guitar.

"So... What should we do? Should we perform live? I think that would be fun! Then the entire class gets to see you sing!" Will beamed.

Nico glared at Will and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not singing unless I know what I'm singing first. I don't want to end up singing some old country song. And I'm definitely not going to sing in front of everyone."

What if they laugh? What if I mess up? What if I suddenly have a voice crack? It's just a project... But people will think I can't sing... It would be so embarrassing! So many thoughts ran through Nico's head. He was definitely not going to sing in front of the class.

"Well, we could...write a piece of music-"

Nico shook the thoughts away. Focus.

"Nope. I can't compose things. Next?"

"Um... Ooh! We could cover something! And make a music video, so you'll get to learn the song before you perform!" Will looked at Nico full of hope.

"Hm... That doesn't sound too bad... or mortifying. Why don't we do that?"

"Yeah!"

Will started jotting down notes, and neither one of them made a sound. Soon, Will put down his pencil, and it was quiet. A bit too quiet. Nico was really uncomfortable, even though he was in his "home turf", his room.

Suddenly, Nico blurted out, "Why are you so... sunny all the time?"

Will rolled over and looked at him. "What? What do you mean?"

Nico blushed, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, you're always happy all the time, smiling and laughing, and sometimes it feels like you're a mini-sun, spreading happiness and rainbows everywhere. Why?"

Will sat up, and stared at the ash-gray wall of Nico's bedroom.

"I don't know... I'm not always like that inside. I guess it's kind of like... I don't want anyone to be sad or angry just because I am."

Nico looked at the blonde, curly mop of hair that glinted with the afternoon sunlight.

"Well that's the complete opposite of what I am."

Both boys fell silent.

"So... What song do you want to do?" Will said, trying to promote conversation.

Nico shrugged, blinking a couple of times and then propping his head up with his arm.

"I have no idea."

Nico yawned, stretching out his arms, and then lay his head in his arms.

"You know, I'm still tired from you waking me up at the buttcrack of dawn. I'm going to take a nap."

As Nico started to close his eyes, he heard Will humming a familiar tune. It made him think of his mom and his sister. Nico was struck with a pang of sadness.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..."

And Nico fell asleep.


	5. The Split

"Nico... Wake up!"

Nico felt himself being gently shaken, but it was so cozy... and warm...

"Nico... It's been like three hours. You should get up now..."

Nico groaned and rubbed his eyes. Will was looking down at him, and he was... in his bed?

"I moved you from your desk. That couldn't have been a comfortable position to sleep in."

Will smiled, standing up straight and then leaning against the mahogany bedpost.

"But wow, you sleep like a log. I had to shake you like five times, and I even had to take away your pillow."

Will internally smiled. Nico was so... adorable while he was sleeping. His worry lines disappeared, and he even smiled once or twice while he was dreaming. If only he would smile at Will while he was awake...

"C'mon, we've got to work."

Nico sat up and cocked his head sideways. He remembered that Will was singing something that... strangely reminded him of his mom.

"Right before I fell asleep, I heard you singing a song... what was that song? I think we could use it."

"Oh." Will blushed. "You haven't heard it? It's called 'You Are My Sunshine'."

Nico thought for a moment, then pulled out a piece of notebook paper.

"Well, sing it for me. Maybe we can write some music for it."

Will beamed, and started singing. Nico scrawled out the music notes by ear onto the paper, and soon, they had the entire melody written out.

Nico dropped his pencil and scrutinized the sheet laying in front of him.

"Well, that was the easy part. Now we have to write parts for our instruments. Clarinet should be pretty easy for me, because I play it. But I don't know anything about guitars..."

Will ruffled Nico's hair and grinned.

"Leave that to me. I've been playing this thing for years!" Will paused and looked at the wall. "Not that I'm any good at it, but at least I know how the music works..."

He picked up the pencil and started planning out chords to harmonize with the vocal parts. Nico grabbed another pencil from the pencil holder on his desk, and started writing the part for his clarinet.

After two hours of work, Will looked up at the clock, and jumped up.

"Oh crap, I have to go home and pack! I'm going to my dad's house today. But I'll get to see Phoebus again."

Nico looked up from their hand-written sheet music. _Who was Phoebus?_, he wondered. Was it some other friend he had? A family member? Someone... like a boyfriend?

"Going to your dad's house... Your parents are divorced?"

Will took a sudden interest in the desk lamp.

"Yeah... It's sorta been on and off, but I guess things didn't really work out for them."

He shook his head, as if clearing his head of the sad thoughts, and cheered up a bit.

"That means I won't be able to come over tomorrow. I think we can still work in class though."

Nico sighed.

"Well that means we won't have to go to Chuck E. Cheese's again for three hours."

Will pouted. He picked up one of his huge stuffed animals and hugged it.

"But it was fun! You had fun too, right?"

Nico cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I'll see you in class on Monday."

Will grinned and tossed one of the stuffed animals at Nico.

"Not if I see you first!"

He packed up his things, with Nico lending a hand or two, and then Will walked out the door.


	6. Meet Phoebus

That night, Nico lay in his bed, wondering what had driven him to tell Solace about his past. Maybe he did want him as a friend. Something inside his chest tingled, thinking about how cheerful Will was all the time, and how the sunlight glinted on his golden curls... Nico mentally slapped himself. _You can't let this go the way it did with Percy. Besides, you don't even know if he likes guys... But if he did... what would I do? Do I have feelings for him? Or is this something else. He does care about me... He tries not to hurt me... But will I hurt him? If I do... I'll be left alone. I don't... want to be alone. _Nico sighed, rolled over, and went to sleep.

A week passed, and the two got to know each other better while working at the library during lunch. Nico thought that maybe they knew each other a little better than projectmates should. Nico told Will stories about his sister and his mom, and Will opened up more about his parents and his siblings. He had three little sisters, Cassie, Sam, and Liz. Usually, the girls would stay with one parent, and Will would stay with the other parent. Will was staying with his dad for the next few weeks. So, they decided to meet up at Will's dad's house next Saturday.

When Nico rang the doorbell to Will's house at 9, Will immediately opened the door, and let Nico in. All of the project materials were set up in a small study room that branched off from the hallway, and Nico was the only thing that was missing. He blushed, realizing that Will was probably waiting for him for a long time. A very, very energetic golden retriever came bounding out of the kitchen and jumped on Nico, almost knocking him over. Nico bent down to meet him. He trotted up to Nico, sniffed him, and then licked Nico's hand.

"This is Phoebus, my golden retriever. Isn't he adorable? You can pet him."

Nico couldn't help but feel relieved as he gently stroked Phoebus' fur. _Phoebus is just a dog... No need to be paranoid about that anymore. _After a minute or two of brushing his fingers through fur that was just as soft and golden as Will's hair, he stood up and walked over to the study room and sat down at the desk where Will was waiting for him.

"Miss me?" Will asked jokingly.

_Yes, and everything about you,_ he said in his mind. Where did that come from? Nico mentally slapped himself again.

"As if. Let's get to work." Nico grumbled.

Will made a fake pout, and they started to write the instrumental accompaniment. Every now and then, Will would pick out a few notes on his guitar.

At noon, they stopped for a quick lunch break. Will made both of them sandwiches. Nico and Will wolfed them down hungrily, and then continued working, determined to create the best project they had ever had.


	7. Alone Together

Tired of sitting in front of the desk, Will got up to walk around and roam. He whistled, and Phoebus came running into the room, jumping up on Will. Will sat down on the carpeted floor, absent-mindedly running his fingers through the dog's fur.

Nico turned to look at him. What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about the project? Or... was he thinking about something else... like Nico? He threw that thought out of his mind. _He can't possibly like me. We're practically opposites. But then again, opposites attract... Stop thinking like this! _Nico stretched, and returned to planning out the rest of the sheet music. Suddenly, Will's dad peeked in the room.

"Will?"

Will looked up at his dad. Nico saw that Will was basically a younger version of his dad, with the same blue eyes, surfer's body, perfect tan, golden hair... What was he doing? Will was just a friend... right?

"Yeah? What?"

"I'm going to have to out for a while, so that means you two are going to be home alone. Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah, sure. I've been home by myself before. I think I can handle myself."

Will shed his brooding manner and grinned at Nico.

"Now I don't know about Nico... Just make sure you hide the matches before you go!"

Will and his dad both burst into laughter. Nico blushed, looking down at the carpet. He was going to be alone. In an entire house. With _Solace._ What were the odds?

"Well, it's nice to see you doing something musical for once. Maybe you'll be able to become a songwriter on the side when you become a doctor."

Will's air shifted, becoming more reserved and reluctant.

"I doubt it. But I might play for fun..."

Will's dad nodded at Will, as if in agreement, then stood up straight and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Well, I'm leaving now, see you two later!"

Will's dad walked out of Will's room, and then the room was silent.

"Well... We're almost done with the sheet music, wanna chill for a bit?"

Will looked at Nico questioningly, and then got up.

"We can watch a movie or something. I've got Netflix."

Will grinned. How could Nico resist that smile? _No, Nico_, he chided himself. _You cannot be falling for him. Not now. Just... Try to act normal._

"Okay, but I'm picking the movie."

They both stood up, Phoebus barking, and dashed out of the room.


	8. Nico's Little Secret

**Author's Note: **Wow, thanks for all of your feedback! You guys are awesome :) I really enjoy seeing what you think of what I'm writing! Also, this chapter is a mini climax, so it's longer than most of the other ones! Feel free to let me know if you have any suggestions/questions! XD Happy Reading! - Aleavon

P.S. I figured out how to add the HR, so now I can leave notes XD

* * *

><p>They ran through the hallway, Nico grinning evilly, and they plopped down on the couch. Will handed Nico the remote, expecting him to pick Psycho or something. Will raised his eyebrows when Nico selected Tangled. Will smirked at Nico while Nico glared straight back.<p>

"No one else is to know about this, you hear me, Solace?"

"What? Your secret obsession with Disney? I wouldn't dream of it!"

He chuckled and started the movie.

Nico didn't pay as much attention to the movie as he did to Will's reactions to what happened. Truth be told, he hadn't just picked this movie just because he wanted to see it. After all, Nico had already watched this movie over and over... but he couldn't but help imagining Will as Rapunzel, with his mane of glowing golden hair... And himself as Flynn, the awkward but charming outcast that shows Rapunzel the world.

Watching Will react to the movie was probably even better that watching the movie itself. Even though Nico was (almost) already used to Will's bubbly personality, he wasn't prepared for the side of Will that came out while he was watching movies. While they were watching the romantic scenes, Will would squeal like a fangirl and bounce up and down on the couch cushions. During the dramatic, suspense-filled parts, he would draw his legs up to his chest in the fetal position, clasping his hands together in worry. During the scary parts, he would pick up a pillow and squeeze the stuffing out of it.

But what truly surprised Nico was when Will's hand found its way to Nico's hand. During the scene where Flynn died, Will grabbed Nico's left hand, pulled it across his body, and squeezed it to his chest, and from the uneven shakes of his chest, Nico realized that Will was silently sobbing. Nico couldn't help but blush at the unexpected physical contact. He ruffled Will's hair with his right hand.

"Will... It's okay. Keep watching..."

Will sniffled.

"B-but he's dead. Her mom killed him... HE'S DEADDD..." Will started bawling.

Nico, surprised, released his hand and put his arm around Will's shoulders, even though Will was a full head taller than him. He leaned his head against Will's, and tried to calm him down.

"Shh... watch. Watch what happens."

Will complied, teary-eyed, and looked back at the screen.

"OHMIGOD WHAT WHAT WHAT OMG WHAT IS HAPPENING WHY IS HE GLOWING...?" Will suddenly stopped crying and freaked out, jumping back into the couch.

Nico smiled knowingly, still blushing from his arm draped over Will's shoulders. Will watched in fascination as Flynn was healed by Rapunzel's tears, and he gasped when Flynn opened his eyes.

"OH MY GOD HE'S ALIVE HE'S ALIVE!"

Will, overjoyed because his favorite character didn't die after all, turned to hug Nico. And Nico blushed an even darker shade of red. After a shocked moment, Nico put his arms around Will too.

Nico whispered into Will's ear, "If I had known you would react to the movie like this, I would have watched it with you a long time ago."

Will suddenly realized that he was hugging Nico, and jumped back.

"Oh my gosh I forgot that you didn't like touching I'm sooo sorry but I was really happy and-"

Will abruptly stopped and blushed. It felt like the entire house was silent, even though the movie was still playing. Nico wasn't sure how to react.

"It's okay. I don't mind too much anymore..."

Nico scratched his hair. It suddenly got really awkward...

"Um... I've been thinking... I had a lot of fun with you the other day when we went out to eat, and I was wondering... Would you do that again? With me?" Nico mumbled.

Will stared at him in shock.

"Really? You really thought that was fun?"

By now neither of the two boys were paying attention to the movie credits scrolling on the screen.

Nico looked up at Will and a ghost of a smile formed on his lips.

"Yeah, I did. And... Thanks for sticking by me... I guess.. I'm not sure why I told you all that stuff about my family... and my past... but-"

Will cut him off, putting his hand on top of Nico's again.

"Shh... it's okay. I understand."

They sat there, holding hands, in silence.


	9. Little Gifts

**Author's Note**: This could be the last chapter... I may extend it, but this is where I planned on ending it when I first started... :(

* * *

><p>It had been a couple minutes since the end of the movie, and the end credits had just finished scrolling down. They still sat there, drinking in the other's presence and intertwining their fingers. Nico cleared his throat.<p>

"Well, we really should work on our project now..." Nico mumbled.

"Oh, right!" Will jumped up, letting go of Nico's hand. It made Nico snap out of his little daydream, and he realized that he missed the warmth from Will's hand in his, even though he had only felt it for a short time. He got up from the couch and walked back into the hallway

The two of them returned to the cramped study room, not talking, and sat back down at Will's desk. After a few hours of working, as if nothing had happened during the movie, Will asked the question Nico was hoping he didn't have to answer.

"Did you really mean that you'd want to go to a restaurant with me again?" Will was facing the wall, still resting his guitar on his lap, even though he hadn't even strummed a single chord on it for an hour.

Nico turned, surprised. "I mean... yeah, if you'd want me to.

"About eating out... Does it count as a date?" Will asked innocently, and when he turned, Nico saw that he did so with a grin plastered to his face.

Nico blushed.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, are you asking me out?"

Nico turned a shade of red that would rival that of an apple.

"I guess, if you want it to..."

He looked down at the ground, the tips of his ears burning.

Will visibly brightened.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then! I hope you'll be awake... otherwise..."

Will grinned devilishly and pantomimed repeatedly ringing a doorbell.

"No! Not the doorbell!" Nico groaned.

Nico looked up at the clock, and realized that it was getting late, almost 9 o'clock.

"I've got to go home now, my dad expected me to be back hours ago!"

Will pouted.

"But we haven't finished the project yet!"

"Well, we still have another week. Plus we can work during class and during lunch."

Will sighed, getting up to walk Nico to the door.

"Okay..."

He stopped right before the door, smiling and holding his hands behind his back.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

Will leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Nico's. Nico started blushing again.

"This."

Will took his hands out from behind his back, wrapped his arms around Nico, picked him up, and spun him around. Nico smiled, and returned the hug. Finally Will let Nico go, and kissed him on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow... Nico."

"S-see you..."

Nico opened the door and was about to walk out, and then turned around to face Will.

"Sunshine."


	10. Sunglasses and Sass

**Author's Note:** So I decided I'd continue, but I may not be updating as often... :( I'll maybe update every one or two days? Love you guys! 3

* * *

><p>The Next Morning:<p>

Nico felt something drawing him out of his realm of darkness, and his dreams slowly started to fade away. He cracked his eyelids open to see a golden blur in his face.

"Mmph... I don't want to get up..."

"C'mon Nico, wake up! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the Will Solace wants you to get your sleepy butt out of bed so we can go do stuff!"

Nico was shaken roughly and he was hit in the head, multiple times, with a pillow. He groaned and rolled onto his back.

"WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" The loudest shriek Nico had ever heard cut through his mind, and his eyes flew open.

Nico blinked away the bits of sleep in his eyes and looked bleary-eyed up at the invader of his peaceful slumber. Will's sky-blue eyes locked onto his, gleaming in mirth.

"Huh? WHAT? OMG WILL HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?" Nico sprang up, surprised.

Will held up a keychain with a black leather squishy thingy and Nico's house key in his hand. He grinned broadly and tried not to laugh.

"You left your keys at my house. I found them on the kitchen table this morning, and I thought that you'd want them back... so here I am!"

Nico groaned. He just remembered that last night, he didn't even use his keys to get in. His dad was already waiting for Nico to come home, and asked him about his "date" with his "boyfriend". Nico emphasized the fact that no, Will and Nico were not dating, and that they were working on a project. But he didn't mention at all the events that were preceded by the movie.

Will waved his hand in front of Nico's face.

"Hey, at least I wasn't banging on the doorbell. Besides, your dad tried to throw a statue of a dog at me when he first saw me coming in, before I explained what happened."

Will gestured to the hallway that connected Nico's bedroom to the main part of the house. His dad was standing just inside of the door frame, trying not to smile.

"Dadd... why did you let him in...I wanted to sleep in... What time is it?"

"7 o'clock on the dot. He just barged right in at 6:58 and I almost smashed his face in before he screamed at me saying that you left your keys at his house. And it's a good thing too, otherwise you wouldn't be able to look at his pretty face anymore."

Hades wiggled his eyebrows, slid on a pair of sunglasses and strutted out of Nico's room. Nico rolled his eyes and sighed.

"He's not always like that, but when he is, he drives me nuts. It's like he's trying to out-sass me or something. Now get out of my room so I can get dressed."

Nico pushed Will out of his room, and closed the door. He pulled on a pair of black sweatpants(something other than skinny jeans for once), put on his aviator's jacket (the one he had since he was who-knows-how old) and opened the door to Will standing with his back to Nico's door.

"I'm ready."


	11. A Jacket Would Help

Will turned around with his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face. He stepped into the room and plopped down on Nico's bed.

"About time too..."

Nico coughed into his fist, and his eyelids started drooping. Maybe he hadn't woken up all the way just yet...He shook his head. Focus.

"Well, it's too early to have lunch, and that's what I had planned for today. What did you want with me this early in the morning?"

Will cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

"I thought maybe we could just hang out or something, or we could go watch another movie?"

Nico thought for a moment, and then jumped up.

"We could go to the park...It should be pretty empty this time of year."

Nico's mind drifted to a sudden daydream.

"_Higher! Higher!" Nico laughed with excitement. Will grunted and pushed Nico even higher on the swings. "Weeeee...!" Nico started pumping his legs back and forth while Will sat on the swing to his right. In no time, he was soaring alongside Nico. Will grinned daringly and held out one hand to Nico..._

"Hey, Nico? Are you listening?"

Nico shook his head furiously to shake the images out of his mind. He couldn't keep daydreaming about Will, especially when he was standing right in front of him...

"Sorry, I zoned out. What?"

Will sighed and pointed out the window in Nico's room.

"I said, it's too cold to go outside. Can't you see the snow? I'm gonna freeze to death!"

Nico eyed Will suspiciously. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans.

"Well why are you wearing that then? Can't you just dress warmly?"

Will blinked at Nico.

"What? You mean, with a jacket and heavy pants and gloves and stuff? But they're sooo heavyyy!" Will whined. His voice considerably softened. "Plus, I may not have any... heh..."

Nico sighed and dragged him out of his room, yelling at his dad along the way.

"Dad! Will and I are going to go out for a moment! We'll be back later!"

Nico turned to see his dad smirking and then turning around to return to his room. Nico sighed and went down the stairs two at a time, determined to get Will some winter clothes.

They took the bus again, like they did when they went to Chuck E. Cheese's, and got off right in front of the mall. Nico ran off the bus to get to the double doors, but when he got there, he turned around and noticed Will shivering and walking.

"You know, the sooner you get in, the sooner you'll be warm."

Nico ran back up to Will and pushed him into the nearest store.


	12. Hoodie Buddies

Will stepped into the store and immediately froze. Nico looked at him expectantly, as if this was what Will did every time he went shopping. But that wasn't what was happening. Will looked around and had a look of... fear? on his face!

"Wait... you were serious? We're actually shopping for clothes? But... I've never shopped for clothes on my own before!"

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well how do you get your clothes? Does your mom ship them to you?"

"Ah... pretty close actually. Lou Ellen picks them out for me. I just pay for them. I don't even know what size I am..." Will made a mental note to introduce Nico to his friends at school tomorrow.

Nico turned to look at him like he had grown an extra head.

"You don't even know what size you are? Ugh. Bend over."

Will obeyed, bending down until Nico could read the tag on the back.

"Why am I even agreeing to do this... couldn't we just have stayed inside?" Will groaned.

"We can play in the snow afterwards! Everyone loves snow! Don't you love snow?" Nico gestures for Will to stand up.

"Snow is cold. Cold is bad. I don't like snow." Will shivered and stood up.

Nico slowly shook his head and walked towards the men's clothes section. He led Will to the sections with all the hoodies and jackets.

"You're a men's large. Now take your pick."

Will tentatively picked up a grey hoodie, checking the tag and slipped it over his head.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S SO SOFT!" He squealed.

Will rubbed his face against the inside of the hoodie, smiling warmly. Nico smiled back at him. Nico tried not to laugh as he watched Will running around picking other hoodies that looked like they would fit him. He came back with an armful and walked back to Nico.

"Can I get these too? They're not super heavy, but they're soooo warm." Will made the puppy dog eyes. Nico rubbed his face and breathed in deeply.

"Okay, fine. But you'll have to take that one off so we can go pay for them."

Will pouted. "But... but it's so warm... I don't want to take it off..."

Nico sighed. "You can put it back on after we go check out. Let's go."

They walked to the counter, and Nico bought the hoodies, Will immediately slipping his first hoodie on. He smiled contentedly, and walked out of the store with Nico, intertwining his fingers with Nico's as they boarded the bus to Will's house.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update this :( I had a bunch of homework that I <em>may or may not <em>have procrastinated about (and written fanfic instead? XD) and I had to finish it all in one or two days. I'm probably also going to be busy the next few days, but I'm going to try to post ;)


	13. A Piece of the Sun

Will ran up the steps to his dad's house and unlocked the door. He hefted the plastic bags heavy with all of the hoodies packed inside, and walked into the hallway. "Dad? I dropped off Nico's keys! And now I'm back with Nico!"

Apollo looked up from his tablet, probably texting one of his buddies. He was lounging on the couch in the entrance hall. Nico noticed a slightly different look in his eyes, like when he was joking around with Will, but more of a mischievous look, like a dark glint from the depths of the mind of an evil genius.

"Oh! Hey Nico! Nice to see you again. From the looks of the house when I came back, I guess you didn't do too much damage!" Apollo grinned, for a split second reminding Nico of Will, and then Phoebus came dashing out of his doggy bed, and started sniffing the plastic bag Will had slid onto his forearm.

Apollo looked at their hands laced together, and raised an eyebrow. The two high schoolers blushed and let go of the other's hand. Nico looked down at Phoebus, petting him and pretending to be oblivious to Apollo's gaze. Apollo smirked smugly, looking like Hades for a moment, and then looked back at his tablet.

"Okay... I'll go back to my room... I should drop off these bags anyways..." Will and Nico awkwardly backed away and walked down the hallway to Will's room. Will opened the door and dropped the bag on his neatly made bed. Nico had pretty much expected his room to look like this.

The walls were painted a shade of very light blue, like a cloud had been dipped into the color of the sky and then mixed into paint. Will's furniture and bedsheets were all yellow. It looked like little bits of the sun had broken off and were drifting in the light blue of a clear day.

"Well... I'm not very surprised by your choice of decor..." Nico looked around as Will started taking out the hoodies and putting them into his dresser.

Will turned around. "Yeah? You like it?"

Nico grimaced. "It's a bit too bright for me... as you can see."

He thought back to what his room looked like, and compared it to Will's.

"My room's basically the inside of a tomb. Or a coffin. Whichever one suits me best at the time."

"Well, we could do something to change that..." Will pulled out a huge manual with all sorts of room designs and color schemes, and dragged Nico out of his room.

* * *

><p>Eheheheheheheh... they're going to redecorate Nico's room! (w) And it's barely 8:00!<p>

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I really love reading everything you guys write :3

(psst... once we reach 5k views I'm going to post a special POV!)

-Aleavon


	14. Chats (A Special POV)

**Author's Note:** Yay! We made it! :3 Here's a special POV for reaching 5000 views! Most of this chapter is in "chat format" or "text speak", so sorry if you don't like to read without punctuation and capitalization :(

I also made a blog post on tumblr with all the gods' screen names :3

bigflamingballofgas is Apollo (i guess it caught on... Artemis!), and lotunderworld is Hades (haha... get it? LOTR? LOTU? XD

Happy Reading!

-Aleavon

* * *

><p>Apollo watched as Will and Nico walked back down the hallway, and finally entered Will's room. He smiled and sighed in relief. He was glad that Will hadn't come over to see just who he was texting. Probably because he was always texting one of the band members of The Muses(which was his band, he was really just the manager nowadays), which was probably what Will assumed his dad was doing. But in reality, he was chatting with Hades about the young couple's every move...<p>

_**bigflamingballofgas:** Hey, Mr. Gloom and Doom, guess what? _

Apollo smirked and waited for Hades to reply. He couldn't wait to see his reaction to what he just found out about their favorite otp: Their sons! A _ping!_ sounded from his tablet. Hades had replied. Giddy with excitement, Apollo looked down to find:

_**lotunderworld:** Don't call me that._

Needless to say, he was disappointed. Apollo had really expected a bigger reaction... Didn't Hades want to know what was going on?

_**bigflamingballofgas:** BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_

Apollo grinned, eager to find out what Nico's dad would think.

_**lotunderworld:** Ugh what happened?_

He gladly recounted the events that had happened in the past few minutes, and sent the entire paragraph to Hades.

_**bigflamingballofgas:** ok, so Will and Nico just walked in the house carrying a huge bag of clothes(i think they went shopping) and then... and then... THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS OMZ OMZ OMZ OMZ THEY WALKED IN HOLDING HANDS AND THEN I LOOKED AT THEM AND THEN THEY BLUSHED AND LET GO OF EACH OTHER'S HANDS AND THEN THEY WENT INTO WILL'S ROOM! isn't that just sooooo cuuuuute? I LOVE THEM TO DEATH! (w) haha no pun intended_

Apollo almost jumped up with the tension of "fangirliness" rushing through him... HE WAS SOOO HAPPY! He suppressed the urge to squeal and looked down at Hades' reply.

_**lotunderworld:** OMZ ARE YOU SERIOUS? THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS OMZ THAT IS ADORABLEEEEEE! i knew they were going to be together... ok listen up i have some extra info on them._

_**bigflamingballofgas:** whaaaaat? tell meeee plz_

_**lotunderworld:** this morning... when will came to our house to return nico's keys, i overheard that nico was planning to take will out for lunch!_

_**bigflamingballofgas:** R U SERIOUS WE SHOULD GO WITH THEM_

_**lotunderworld:** No._

_**bigflamingballofgas:** yyy?_

_**lotunderworld:** because if they see us they'll leave. ok? we have to follow them... just like walk into the restaurant a little behind them and then we can watch them... :)_

_**bigflamingballofgas:** u are a genius... let's go!_

_**lotunderworld:** idk where they're gonna meet but i can find out cuz they'll probably come back home..._

_**bigflamingballofgas:** brb i think they're leaving_

Apollo looked up to see the two about to walk out the door. He just had to find out where they were going next.

"Hey, Will, where are you two going? And why are you holding that home renovation catalog that I got for you years ago?"

Will scratched his head and looked down at the hand that was holding the catalog.

"Uuh... I was going to... go look at some stuff. For Nico. If that's alright with you?"

Apollo beamed at his son.

"Of course! It's nice to see you two getting along so well!"

The two blushed at the exact same time, edging out the front door.

Apollo chuckled and returned to looking at his tablet.

_**bigflamingballofgas:** ok they just left. will was holding a home renov. catalog that i got him a little while back, i think he's gonna get something for nico._

_**bigflamingballofgas:** OH! i know! can u send me a pic of nico's room before they get back?_

_**lotunderworld:** uuh... nico's room doesn't look very presentable... here this one looks pretty similar, just the window's a bit smaller_

_ . _

_**bigflamingballofgas:** yeesh. i can see why will want to brighten it up a bit. but aren't they perfect for each other?_

_**lotunderworld:** i designed it. you have a problem with his room?_

_**bigflamingballofgas:** uhhhh... lets move on. but still... WE SHOULD TOTALLY WATCH THEM GO! THIS'LL BE AWESOME!_

_**lotunderworld:** i think they're here let me check_

_**lotunderworld:** yup they're back. i'm gonna make sure i can track nico's phone_

_**bigflamingballofgas:** he has a phone? willl doesn't. should i get him one?_

_**lotunderworld:** sure...? then they can be texting buddies_

_**bigflamingballofgas:** YUP I'M GETTING HIM A PHONE_

**_lotunderworld: _**_i have no idea where they're going yet but i've got Find My iPhone ready_

**_bigflamingballofgas:_**_ any idea what they're doing now? _

_**lotunderworld: **hold on let me check_

**_lotunderworld: _**_i think will's trying to get nico to redecorate his room..._

_**bigflamingballofgas: **that is sooo cute! :3_

**_lotunderworld:_** _well i gtg cya around i'll let you know if i get any more info_

**_bigflamingballofgas: _**_yeah cya! gl!_

_lotunderworld has signed out._

Apollo took a deep breath. _Well, that went well. All we have to do now is make sure we know where they're going... heh heh heh..._


	15. Best Friends

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter's a little short and that I took so long getting it out :(

-Aleavon

* * *

><p>Nico walked in the front door of his house and saw his dad peering down from the balcony, smirking... while holding a tablet. What...? When did his dad get a tablet? and why was he smirking...? did he find out something that he wasn't supposed to know?<p>

"Um... Dad? Since when did we have a tablet?" Nico stepped aside to let Will in.

Hades looked down at the tablet in his hands, as if he didn't even notice that it had ever existed.

"Oh, this? I picked it up a couple of days ago. I think... last Saturday?"

Will and Nico exchanged glances.

"Then that was when... Will first came over?" Nico deduced.

Nico looked back up at his dad. Hades was typing on his tablet, smiling.

"That can't be good," Nico muttered. "That smile usually means he's up to something behind my back."

"Well, it can't be too bad, can it? I mean, it's almost Christmas. Maybe he's planning something for you?"

Nico shrugged, walking up the stairs.

"Maybe... or maybe it's something else, huh Dad?"

Nico peeked over at the tablet, but Hades squished the screen against his chest.

"Nope. Nope. Hades's eyes only. Move along... Move along... nothing to see here... heh... heh..."

Hades turned around and warily watched them go into Nico's room, and then Nico saw his dad sigh with relief.

"Ookay... well I'm gonna close the door..."

Nico slowly closed the door, giving his dad a weird look. Will immediately plopped down on Nico's bed.

"Okay. Let's see. What colors do you like? Green? Blue? White?"

Nico crossed his arms and flopped down next to Will on the bed.

"I like black and red. The colors that my room is right now."

Will frowned. "Well, that might be a little bit of a problem... What about yellow and red?"

Nico lay down, spreading his arms out across the bedsheets.

"Then it'll remind me of McDonalds and then I'll want to eat. No."

"Blue and yellow?"

"That's your bedroom. I don't want to have a bedroom that looks exactly like yours."

"What about green and white?"

"Those are the exact opposites of my favorite colors."

The doorknob to Nico's room slowly turned. Hades stepped in, still holding that tablet to his chest, and looked at the two of them.

"What're you two up to now? Is that a home renovation catalog?"

Will looked up at Hades.

"Ummm..."

Hades stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then huffed out a breath of air, almost as if he was about to laugh.

"Well, I'll stop bothering you two, and you can get back to whatever you were doing. Oh, and Nico?"

Nico sat up and looked at his dad.

"Mmhm?"

Hades chuckled.

"I'm going to be going out for a bit, so keep your phone with you, okay? Call me if you need anything."

"Okay Dad, see you later!"

Hades walked out the door.

Will gaped, eyes wide, at Nico.

"You have a phone? You're soooooo lucky! My dad won't let me have a phone."

Nico shrugged.

"Well, I don't every really use it... it's not like I have anyone other than my dad that I can call."

"But... If I got a phone, you'd text me every day, right? 'Cuz we're best friends!"

Something in Nico fluttered. Something in him kept doing this to him. He took a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heartbeat and replied,

"Yup. Best friends."


	16. I'll Always Be Here For You

**Author's Note:** I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE I HAD SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK AHHH!

But oh my god I just finished writing this and I AM DYING OF FEELS OMG!

This is part one at the restaurant... next part comes soon! 3

-Aleavon

* * *

><p>Nico and Will entered the crowded Italian restaurant.<p>

"It smells like tomatoes and cheese in here..." Will mused. "And it looks super fancy and stuff..."

Nico poked him in the ribs. "Well that's because it's an Italian restaurant. Let's find our reservation and get to our table."

After a few minutes of Nico searching the restaurant for their table and Will gaping at the glass chandeliers and fancy plates, they finally found their table, a little booth in the back. A red and white checkered tablecloth was draped on top of the table, giving a romantic feel to the entire scene. A sole candle-holder was sitting in the middle of the table, filling the little booth with glowing light.

Will and Nico slid into opposite sides of the table, and waited for the server to come. Meanwhile, Will continued to look around, bug-eyed, at the elaborate decorations around the restaurant.

"Why... Why is this place so fancy? I only brought you to Chuck E. Cheese's... This place... Oh my gosh it's so fancy I can't even touch anything!"

Will still was frozen in a state of shock.

"Will?" Nico waved his hand in front of Will's face. "Seriously. I come here all the time. It isn't as expensive as it looks. And... it is a date..."

Nico blushed furiously as he stuttered out the last phrase. Will slowly, but surely, relaxed and picked up the menu.

"Okay, well... if you say so. But I'm paying for my half."

Nico shook his head.

"Nope. I invited you, I'm paying. Besides, I feel like you paid more at Chuck E. Cheese's for all the tokens and food..."

Will shrugged.

"Well, if you say so... free food is good!" Will grinned sheepishly.

In a few more minutes, the waiter came, and then they ordered their plates. Will, naturally, ordered pepperoni pizza, and Nico ordered Paccheri E Formaggio Caprino (a paccheri with goat cheese), and they waited a few more minutes for their food to arrive. When the bread baskets came, Will dunked his in olive oil and pepper, while Nico just dribbled a bit of vinegar on his. Once the main meals arrived, they started digging in.

Nico took a bite of one of the noodles on his plate, and suddenly smiled. The taste... was almost the same as when his mom made him the same dish. He could suddenly smell the spiced scent of the dinner table, and the warmth of his mom's hand holding his as she cooked...

Nostalgic memories started rushing back to him. When he was younger, his mom would make the same dish. The chef had almost made it just the way Nico's mom had, but there was still something missing. After she served each meal, she'd give Nico and Bianca a kiss on the forehead, and then they'd start eating... but now, his mom wasn't here anymore...

Nico suddenly couldn't swallow over the lump in his throat, and his expression turned sad. Will looked up from his pizza, concerned.

"Nico... what's wrong?" Will leaned forward to look him in the eye.

Nico tried not to cry, as the fresh memory of his mom's absence once again took residence in his mind.

"M-my mom... she would make this same dish... I can still remember... the way it tasted... I can still remember her... It tastes almost the same way Mom made it... and... I can't believe she's gone..."

A tear leaked out of Nico's eye. Will got up and sat down next to Nico on the other side of the table. Will ran his fingers through Nico's hair, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, Nico. She'll be happy wherever she is... and you know, as long as you don't forget her, little bits and pieces of her will always be here... If you ever need to remember her, just find those bits and pieces, and everything will be alright."

Will put his arms around Nico, and leaned his head against Nico's. He whispered into Nico's ear.

"And if you really feel alone, well, I'll always be here for you."


	17. Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:** Oh my gods I am literally dying from feels right now maybe I rushed it (vvvvv) a little too much but I DON'T CARE I SHIP THEM SO MUCH I AM DYING OF FEELS AHH THE SHIP OMG THE SOLANGELO AHHHHHH

-Aleavon

P.S. eh hehehe sorry about my little breakdown but is it bad that I think my own writing is too cute! :3

P.P.S. Woah... Wait a second. If I can write any fanfiction about Solangelo that I want to read... (O.O) INFINITE SOLANGELO FANFICSSSSS!

* * *

><p>Will let go of Nico, and returned to his side of the table, working on finishing the 8-inch pizza he ordered. He was still kind of shocked about Nico's breakdown. Will was lucky enough to still have both parents, although divorced, but Nico? Nico had to go through the day knowing when he returned home, his mom would never again be there to greet him. At that moment, Will made a promise to himself that he would make sure Nico would never have another loss like that.<p>

Nico felt cold as Will unwrapped his arms from around his shoulders, and Nico slowly watched Will walk back to his seat. Maybe... Maybe this could go somewhere...

Will started gulping down his pizza, while Nico started eating his paccheri slowly and delicately, trying to savor the little remnants of his mom, as if absorbing her very presence into his soul. What he felt was... confusing? Nico wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Will... cared about him... But his mom's absence haunted him as if it had just happened in front of his eyes.

After a few minutes in complete silence, Nico had cleared off his plate, and Will was just polishing off his last slice of pizza as well. They sat there for a moment, the events of the last couple minutes still racing through their minds, and tried to figure out what had just happened. They both tried to speak at once.

"You-"

"I-"

Will and Nico sat there awkwardly, and tried to start again.

"I-"

"You-

Nico shook his head and said, "You first, Will." just as Will said, "You first, Nico."

They both laughed, and Nico gestured at Will to start.

"You know, you can open up to me more about things like this. I'll be here for you. You don't have to carry all of these around with you all the time. I'm here. I can help you."

Nico smiled thankfully.

"I'm sorry you had to see that though." He breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly as well. "Maybe I should have picked something else, or maybe-"

Will cut him off.

"You didn't have to change anything. What happened, was meant to happen. You don't have to apologize."

Will got up again and sat down next to Nico, sliding his hand over Nico's.

"I'll be here with you no matter what."

Nico turned and looked up at him, gratefully. But Will was closer to Nico than he had ever been. Will leaned closer, and closer...

Suddenly, their lips connected. Will's lips just barely touched Nico's. That shock that Nico usually felt when Will touched him flared through his body, startling him and making Nico jump backwards. Will suddenly blushed bright red, and scooched back.

"S-sorry if you didn't want to... I wasn't sure if-"

Nico cut him off by pulling Will back into a kiss. Nico cradled the back of Will's head in his hand, and pressed them closer together. He felt Will's lips pressing on to his again with more want. The connection between the two strengthened, and they relaxed into each other's arms. This time, Nico was ready for that spark. It spread through his body, warming him for the first time in what seemed like forever, and he would have stayed that way forever, if not for some sudden squeals and chairs being tipped over.

They broke apart and turned towards the sound. Two overturned chairs were laying on the ground next to a very tousled pair of dads trying to hide from their kids.

"Oh crap..." Hades said. "We've been caught."


	18. Confession Time

**Author's Note:** In case you didn't notice, I've been trying to lengthen my chapters (suggested by Cathy, I thought so too :3). So... that may mean if I have an overload of homework, I may not update...

Anyways, have a little sneak peek of what's to come! :3 (laughs evilly underneath mask)

Nico thought of stepping onto the bus. His mom had always taken him there to just see all the buildings and streets go by. But then Nico remembered... Will had always taken him on the bus to go places. Will... Just the thought of Will caused pain to flare through his chest, and his tears threatened to spill over again.

HAHAHAHAHAHA ok bai happy reading! :3 Love you guys!

-Aleavon

* * *

><p>Will and Nico walked over to their parents lying on the ground, who were as flustered and red-faced as they were. The pair's hands were still interlocked, but they let go of each other's as soon as they remembered that their dads were watching.<p>

Will knit his eyebrows together, and looked at their parents suspiciously. Nico, on the other hand, was more outraged, with a very, very displeased look on his face.

"Uh... guys... what are you doing here?" Will asked, looking around nervously.

"And how did you find out where we were...?" Nico glared down at his dad.

Hades and Apollo exchanged glances. _Should we tell them...?_ Their body language seemed to say. They sighed at the same time, and nodded to each other.

"Errmm... I may have tracked your phone to get here... And we may have eavesdropped on you just to make sure you got together..." Hades muttered.

"DAD! So you mean... you were listening to us in the morning- AND THE TABLETS! YOU GUYS WERE COMMUNICATING! WHAT?!" Nico started to piece things together, and the events that had lead up to this moment started to line up in his mind.

"So you-" Will started towards his dad.

"But you-" Nico glared at his dad.

They both stopped and laughed, but they quickly returned to confronting their dads.

"But why did you guys do this? What...?"

Apollo chuckled and tried to sit up, but failed. "Eh... heh heh heh... we _may_ or may not... uh... want you two to get together?"

Hades hit Apollo on the arm. "Don't say it that way!" Hades looked back up at the two, who had matching crimson red faces. He tried for a grin, but it looked more like a guilty grimace. Hades then shrugged and tried to rephrase Apollo's wayyy too straightforward statement.

"We just... don't want to let you think we don't have your support. It's fine with us if..." Hades tried to (and failed to) suppress a smile, as the two started relaxing. They linked their hands back together, and almost smiled. It seemed like the boys had forgiven their dads until Apollo blurted out,

"And we'll really enjoy planning your wedding too!"

Will and Nico blushed even more, and turned to speed walk out of the restaurant as fast as they could. Somewhere in that time, Nico's hand found its way back to Will's, and they grasped each other's fingers tightly, never letting go.

"I still can't believe they managed to follow us... and it's so weird... they want us to be together?" Will muttered under his breath as they stepped out of the glass doors onto the sidewalk.

Nico, still holding onto Will's hand as he almost dragged Nico along the sidewalk, walked a little faster so that he would be walking right next to Will. As usual, Will was a good four inches taller (maybe five, but Nico wouldn't admit it), and Nico had to crane his neck upwards to even make eye contact with Will.

"Well... I think it's a pretty good idea. Us being together. I think... it'll work out." Nico blushed, wondering how he got those words out.

Will smiled down at Nico, half-surprised that he said something that straightforward. Nico turned and smiled back up at Will.

"Okay, let's get back and figure out what we're going to do."

They walked slowly to the bus stop, savoring every second of the other's presence, and boarded the bus with a multitude of thoughts swirling through their minds.

* * *

><p><em>(back to Hades and Apollo)<em>

They saw their sons storming away from them, but still holding onto each other's hands like something might tear them apart. Apollo and Hades got up and picked up the empty bread basket knocked over by their "fangirling".

"Nice doing business with you, partner." Hades said.

"You too, comrade." Apollo winked and smiled.

They looked around at the people staring at them, turned to shake hands, and then tried to regain their dignity by cleaning up the mess they made in front of the dozens of eyes boring into them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Second Author's Note:<strong> I just realized that Hades and Apollo may not be as mentioned as much from now on... I'll be adding more characters from PJO and HOO... :3

-Aleavon (signing off for the second time)


	19. Meet the Family(Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Phew... that felt way longer than I think it was... It's only about 775 words XD lol

Well, I don't have much to say this round, just that we're slowly working our way up to... "the part"... hahahhahahahaha XD

Until next time! 3

-Aleavon

* * *

><p>"Guys, I want you to meet Nico. He's working with me on our music project." Will was standing in front of a small group of kids who didn't seem to get much attention in the school. For one, they had the table in the corner of the cafeteria right next to the trash cans. Must have made throwing things away convenient, but it made Nico feel sort of bad for them. He usually sat in one of the center tables, with his other friends. Nico wasn't completely sure why they were so popular... but at least he was able to have other people to talk to sometimes.<p>

Nico stood there awkwardly as the three sophomores that sat in front of him looked him up and down, as if deciding whether they should accept him into their table. Will smiled and gestured for Nico to sit with him as Will plopped down at the light green cafeteria table. Nico slowly sat down next to Will and waved timidly at the trio. They stared at each other for a couple seconds, then turned away, not looking at each other.

There was a moment of awkwardness before Will cleared his throat and tried to break the ice. "He's pretty cool once you get to know him. Two weeks of being partners with this guy is wayyy different than you would expect."

The short-haired brunette on the left shook her head quickly, as if waking up from a dream, and smiled at Nico.

"Hey Nico, I'm Lou Ellen, and this girl sitting next to me is..." Lou Ellen looked to her left, raised her eyebrows questioningly, and then said to Nico, "Crazy. She goes by Kayla." Kayla looked up for a couple of seconds, and then looked back down at the journal she was busy scribbling in.

"Hey! That was mean! Be nice to her, Lou. Or should I call you... Louie?" The russet-haired boy that stood next to Will grinned mischieviously, like there was a little demon inside him waiting to jump out at any moment.

"Don't call me that! I-I don't even know how many times I've had to tell you that." Lou Ellen protested, and then gestured towards the smirking boy who was (very childishly) sticking his tongue out at Lou Ellen. "This is Cecil. He's the jester of our little group of friends."

Cecil half-waved at Nico. "I can also smuggle in any snack or drink you want into the school. And I can hack into most of the school computers. And the graphing calculators. Did I mention I can nab free snacks from the vending machines? So basically, if you need something, just come to me. I can probably get it for you." Cecil winked at Nico. He leaned towards him and stage-whispered, "So if you ever need to look into someone's email or something... you know who to ask."

"Cecil!" Lou Ellen exclaimed.

"Sorry..." Cecil laughed, not sounding sorry at all.

Nico was looking at them all very closely while Cecil and Lou Ellen were bickering. All this time, Kayla was writing in the journal she had, silently etching words onto the lined paper as the commotion around her started to die down. Nico felt a slight pang of... understanding? since Kayla seemed to be the quiet one, somewhat isolated from the group.

"Hey, Kayla, what're you writing?" Nico asked.

Kayla looked up, surprised. "Oh... this is my 'everything' journal." She made air quotes with her right hand as her left hand rested on the paper, still holding her pencil. "I just write whatever comes to mind. And it's usually poetry. Sometimes I can string together a song, but it's mostly poems." While she was talking about her writing, she seemed to brighten up, but when she finished, she visibly de-energized, and she looked back down, seemingly surprised that she had said so much.

Nico looked at the other two who were sitting idly and eating their lunch while Will pulled out his homework and started writing in the blanks. Even though it was silent and everyone was doing their own little thing, it seemed like all of them were talking and communicating with each other. Much unlike another group of people he knew...

Nico looked at Will, and decided he needed to connect with their friends both ways. "Hey Will? I want you to meet some of my friends. Will you come with me?"

Will glanced up from his science homework and smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to."

They got up and walked through the tables filled with people, Nico smiling joyfully as the people he cared most about were about to meet.


	20. Meet the Family(Part 2 or Introductions)

**Author's Note:** Omg guys I went on my email today and there were LITERALLY 18 EMAILS FROM FANFICTION ABOUT HOW PEOPLE FAVORITED THIS FIC AND FOLLOWED IT! I am so freaking happy and inspired right now! :3 :3 :3 I'm going to prepare some more stuff now :3

-Aleavon

P.S. WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO FREAKING LONG? I just spent like 3 days writing this :P

* * *

><p>As Nico led Will through the ocean of people, he thought about what might happen. Piper might go nuts, Leo might make stupid puns, Frank probably wouldn't care too much, but Hazel... What would Hazel think? Nico hadn't told Hazel about how he didn't like girls... unlike most of the people she knew. She was more old-fashioned than most people were, so it would probably come as a shock to her.<p>

"Hey! Nico! Nice to see you're coming back to us! How've you been?" A warm, friendly voice broke through his thoughts. He looked towards the voice and saw Piper smiling over at him from the center table. Nico could see why everyone thought she was beautiful, but now he was sure that he would never think of her the way most of the boys in the school did.

"Jason actually just texted me to check up on you! I'll just tell him you're... Oh!" Piper suddenly saw Will standing behind Nico. "Who are you?"

Will blinked, surprised, and then replied, "Uh... I'm a friend of Nico's? I'm working on a music project with him."

Piper winked at him. "Are you two sure you're not more than friends?" She grinned, causing the two of them to blush.

As Nico looked down at his feet, he wondered what the others would think... Percy and Annabeth knew already, but Piper was the only other one still in high school that knew his secret.

"Oh my gods you two are so cute together!" Piper gave a little squeal and gestured for them to sit down smack in the middle of the crowd at the table. And... Nico was right. Piper did go nuts. As Nico and Will moved towards the table, Piper bounced up and down on her seat.

"Hey guys, Nico's here! And he's brought one of his friends... Maybe even... more than friends?" Piper giggled.

Nico sat down and looked around at his friends, or, really, the people he had gone through his worst days with. Last year, there had been a horrible counselor that was scaring and hurting all of the students in their grade, but somehow, she had never gotten fired. Ms. Terra had some help from "trusted" students that always bailed her out, like Mino, Draco, and Kelli. However, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo, along with four other seniors (who were now in college) had managed to gather evidence and convinced the superintendent to ban her from the school district. Nico had been the one to deliver the evidence, and they were all hailed upon as saviors of the school.

But by the beginning of the next school year, everyone had all but forgotten about the raven-haired boy that had done the most important part of the work. Maybe it was because they thought the others contributed more. Maybe it was because they didn't like him. Maybe it was just because he could never hold on to friends for very long. But these juniors, like him, stuck by his side whenever he needed it... most of the time.

Nico snapped out of his brooding, nostalgic state and looked over at Will, who was sitting stiffly in the middle of the table, looking cautiously around.

"Hey Nico!" Hazel smiled and waved, sitting next to Frank. Frank smiled at Nico, holding Nico's cousin's hand. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Will. I've been working on a project with him, and we've become pretty good friends."

Will smiled and waved, still not saying a word.

Leo leaned forwards, his messy, curly mop of hair smelling suspiciously of smoke, as he had just come from the workshop behind the theatre.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" He winked "flirtatiously" at Will. Will's face was tinged a little pink.

Frank finally stood up and spoke. He had muscled up quite a bit, now that he was on the football team and had took over the spot of captain from Jason.

"Guys, stop teasing him. If he says he's a friend, he's a friend." He turned to Will. "I'm Frank. If these guys keep bothering you about this, just let me know. I'll get them to stop." He smiled kindly, and then sat back down, interlocking fingers with Hazel again.

Leo chuckled. "Sorry, dude. Just messing with ya. I'm Leo. This pretty lady here-" Leo received a dirty look from Frank. "-ahem. I mean... this taken lady here is Hazel-" Frank playfully punched him in the shoulder. "What? Okay, fine. This person sitting next to Frank is Hazel." Leo turned to Frank and raised his eyebrows. "Better?" Frank nodded.

Leo continued. "Okay. Well, this lovely lady here is Piper. You already know Nico, and I'm assuming that... Oh wait... Calypso's still on vacation. I'm picking her up today. And... that should be everybody!" Leo smiled mischieviously as he leaned back into his self-made chair in the gap between the two tables.

Will smiled, grateful for the introductions. "You guys seem pretty cool. I'd really like to get to know you!"

Piper beamed. "Oh! I forgot to tell you guys! Jason and I are throwing a Christmas party in two weeks on Sunday since it'll be Christmas that day. We should be out for break by then! Everyone's invited! Oh, and..." Piper giggled. "Jason, Reyna, Percy, and Annabeth are all drinking age now, so things might get... a little rowdy."

Leo jumped up and pumped his fist. "Awww yeah! I like rowdy!"

Hazel frowned. "Sit down, Leo. It's not like you'll be drinking."

Leo smirked. "But I can make my own eggnog..."

"No, you're not." Hazel retorted.

"Awww..."

Nico looked over at Will, who seemed more relaxed. It was good that Will was welcomed. A little burst of warmth flew through him, and he smiled. It felt like his two worlds were finally merging.

But he didn't know what the Fates had in store for him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's (second or third)Note:<strong>

Uh... do you guys think my writing style changes from time to time? I feel like it does... PM me if you have any ideas/requests for chapters or fics for me! I have a huuuge gap between right now and the climax I have planned (and all written up too!) so if there's something you want to see, go ahead and let me know!

Signing off for now,

-Aleavon


	21. Music, the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:** I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AHHHH! I was so busy working on later chapters that I forgot to update the next chapterrrrr! Plus I had an overload of homework and a math test... :P

Buuttt... the last chapter was like 1100 words... so.. it's even? heh... heh... heh...

Do you guys want another sneak peek or do you just want to wait for the plot twist? XD

Okay, happy reading! :3

-Aleavon

P.S. This entire chapter is pretty much just fluff... sorry... :P

* * *

><p>Throughout the next week, Will and Nico finished their music project and were preparing to present it in class. They had taken a while to decide how they were going to film the "video" part of their music video, but they hadn't really come up with anything good. So, Nico filmed Will doing random things, and somehow, it had turned out pretty well.<p>

The guitar and clarinet parts, although very different, blended together into a beautiful harmony that complimented Nico's singing. (Will, of course, could barely carry a tune... as Nico had later realized.) Nico had a neat little clarinet solo in the middle where it showed Will attempting to do some ballerina dancing. Everytime Nico saw that, he couldn't help but crack a small smile.

They showed the video in class, and as soon as it ended (with a close-up of the two boys smiling), the entire class burst into applause, and even Mr. Brassington was smiling for once. "Good job boys. It's good to see that you can work with someone, Nico." Nico allowed himself a small smile, and nodded.

At that moment, Nico realized that he had gotten more social skills than musical skill from the project. After all, he had a new... friend?... best friend? ... something more? He wasn't sure, but the one thing he was sure of was that Will was going to stay with him. It was funny. Music brought them together, even though Will had pretty much no musical talent and Nico had the worst grade in Band. But it didn't matter. Now, Nico had Will. And he was fine with just having that.

At lunch that day, Will sat with Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Kayla while Nico sat at his usual table. Normally Nico would have sat with Will, but today, Will said that he had some stuff to clear up with them, so Nico sat at the center table again, sitting alone but surrounded by many people.

As Nico munched on his burger, he listened in on the conversation, about who liked who, what this guy did, or where this girl went, just the usual gossip. Piper, in the middle of it all, was giggling uncontrollably, and then bursting out with another piece of information that she had gotten from Lacy or Mitchell.

Soon, the conversation shifted to planning for the Christmas party, and everyone at the table perked up. Except for Nico. He was just there to listen. They talked about decorations, refreshments, party games, you name it. When Leo started gushing about Calypso, Hazel looked back down, less interested. Frank looked over at Hazel and furrowed his eyebrows, and then turned to look suspiciously at Leo.

"Hey, Nico, could you give me a ride? Dad's going to be out of town that week visiting some relatives in San Francisco." Hazel looked up from the landscape she was drawing. "Otherwise I won't be able to go..."

Nico smiled. Hazel was almost as anti-social as he was, but she was also brought to fame during the little incident that happened last year. It also didn't hurt that she was dating the captain of the football team. He felt for her, not wanting her to be left out, and quickly agreed.

"Of course! Dad's gonna drive me, since the buses aren't going to be running on Christmas. I think we can take you."

Hazel grinned. "That works! I'm going to be having a sleepover with the girls, so you don't have to give me a ride back. Ooh... this is going to be so much fun!" She shivered with excitement. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Nico smiled back, and returned to listening into the background noise of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><span><strong>P.P.S.<strong> WOAH! IT'S THE ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FIC! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT!


	22. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:** Well... here's a little bit more fluffy-ish stuff... and I'm working on another chapter after this, so it should be up soon! 3

-Aleavon

**P.S.** So apparently I forgot to actually upload the chapter... So I'll be posting two today :)

* * *

><p>Chiron Academy had finally let out for winter break, on the Friday before Christmas, giving the kids a little more time after the new year to relax. Will and Nico walked out of the school that afternoon hand in hand, ignoring any questioning or disapproving looks. But the thing was, there were no weird looks to ignore. Everyone's attention was focused on the jumble of kids in front of them; namely, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Calypso.<p>

Nico was a little bitter, seeing as he used to be included in their group, but another little part of him was... relieved. Very. He could be happy with Will, away from the prying, judging eyes of the public, unbothered.

They waited in the parking lot of the school, seeing whose dad would come first.

Will's dad pulled up in his Maserati Spyder, rolling down the passenger side window, and Will turned to Nico, smiling.

"I... guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, clinging onto Nico's hand, as if he would never be able to see Nico again if he let go.

Nico smiled up at him. "Tomorrow... It's only a day away."

Will laughed. "Really Nico? Annie? Well... parting is such sweet sorrow. I'll see you tomorrow." He furrowed his eyebrows, looking surprised. "How did that rhyme? Ah well, look at the time."

Nico tried to hold back a girly giggle as he realized Will wasn't doing it on purpose.

"I know you've got to go. Au revoir, mon beau." Nico frowned. "Ugh, I sound like Romeo. Where'd my normal talking go?"

Apollo poked his head out of the side of the flaming red car. "If you guys are done saying adieu, it's about time Will and I flew." Apollo furrowed his eyebrows like Will, and then unlocked the door.

"Come on, let's go. He'll see you tomorrow." He said to Will

Apollo laughed as he realized all three were rhyming, and Will slid into the passenger side, waving goodbye to Nico as the window rolled back up.

...

"Is this the right house?" Hades asked as they pulled up to the huge white mansion that Nico was gaping, mouth open, at.

"Yup," Hazel answered for Nico. "It's 111 Olympus Court. This should be Jason's house."

"Okay, then I'll just drop you guys off here. Have fun, Nico!" Hades looked pointedly at the blonde-haired, grinning boy that was waving at Nico, a huge bag of presents at his feet. Nico playfully punched his dad in the shoulder, and got out of the car to meet Will at the steps, toting his own similar bag. Hazel followed quickly behind.

"Hey Nico! And... you're Hazel, right?"

Hazel smiled. "Yup. Nico's cousin too."

"Well, let's ring the doorbell..."

Hazel tentatively pressed the lightning-bolt shaped button as a sound that reminded Nico of a huge storm thundered through the house.

A familiar short-haired, freckled face greeted Nico. Her startlingly blue eyes almost saw through Nico, and she smiled, remembering him from their previous encounters. She had streaked her jet black hair electric blue, and smelled warmly of... bubble gum?

"Hey Nico, long time no see."


	23. Jason?

**Author's Note: ** So... tired... I'm gonna go to bed now... see you guys around! :)

-Aleavon

* * *

><p>Nico sputtered, "Thalia... wh-what are you doing here?"<p>

He remembered her from when he was just going into high school. She had helped him pick out all of his classes and such, and they had become pretty good friends. But when she had moved away to go to college in another state, they hadn't stayed in contact. Now they had met again.

Thalia chuckled, snapping her gum.

"I'm Jason's sister. Turns out you and Jason are really good friends, or at least, that's what he told me. Well, I'm going to be supervising you today, since Dad's probably taken Hera on a date."

She visibly shuddered.

"Ooh... I hate our new stepmom. I think she's trying to get Jason to move out. But... you didn't hear that from me. Come on in. Who's this?"

She turned to Hazel and Will, who were standing behind him.

Nico mentally shook off the thoughts racing through his head after seeing Thalia again for all this time, and focused on introducing Nico and Will to Thalia.

"This is Will, one of my best friends in school, and Hazel, my cousin."

Will smiled. "It's nice to meet the sister of the legend of Chiron Academy." He stuck out his hand to shake.

Thalia looked suspiciously at his hand, shaking it quickly, and then dropping it like it was on fire. She rubbed her right hand on her black jeans as if trying to scrub off the handshake.

"I never knew Jason had a sister... It's nice to meet you." Hazel stuck out her hand to shake as well. Thalia reached out and grasped it firmly, smiling.

Will was looking at her weirdly, but before he could ask Nico about it, Thalia turned around and shouted up the stairs.

"Jason! Your first few guests are here!"

Jason's white-blonde hair popped up at the top of the huge staircase, and he slid down the banister, almost as if he was flying, to greet the guests in style.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the first Big Seven Christmas party! Uh... plus a couple of other people-"

Thalia elbowed Jason in the ribs. "He's still working on the math... and the names. Well, it's a Christmas party, and you guys are the first to arrive! You can put the gifts under the christmas tree over there," she gestured towards the huge pine tree with the letters CHB carved into the trunk.

Jason rubbed his ribs and glared at his older sister. "Hey, way to steal my thunder."

Still scowling, Jason turned to Nico and Will, standing side by side.

"Who's this? Oh wait, no, let me guess, it's my favorite junior's new buddy!" Jason smirked at Nico, and Nico's face grew a light shade of pink.

Jason smiled at Will. "It's nice to meet you, Will. Piper told me that Nico here made a new friend."

He ruffled Nico's hair, and Nico made a fake frowny face and tried to comb down the strands sticking up with his fingers. Jason laughed, and put his hand on Will's shoulder as if welcoming him.

Then, Jason slammed Will against the wall, causing little plastic pine needles to flutter down from the decorations on the wall.


	24. Percy's Here

**Author's**** Note:** YES I FINALLY FINISHED! :D

This chapter took forever...

But I did it! Yay!

Ok go read it now :3

-Aleavon

* * *

><p>Will's eyes widened, freaked out, and he stuttered out, "Wh-what are you doing?"<p>

"I can see you like Nico, and that he really likes you back. But, if you ever hurt him in any way... you better watch your back." Jason muttered into Will's ear as Will tried to free himself, with no success.

Will nodded, looking down cross-eyed at Jason's arm pushing against his chest. "I promise I will never intentionally hurt him. Why would I ever?" Will looked Jason in the eye and smiled nervously. "Can you get off of me now?"

Jason laughed. "Oh yeah. Definitely." He straightened and smiled. "Okay! Who wants cake before everyone else gets here?" He sauntered down the hallway, Thalia backing away mouthing _Sorry..._ and drawing circles in the air around her temple as Will rubbed the back of his head.

Nico and Hazel were left staring bug-eyed in shock.

Hazel was the first to speak up. "What was that all about?"

Will grimaced, turned to Nico and mumbled, "He was just making sure I'd never hurt you. Cecil wasn't kidding when he said Jason was super strong..."

Hazel gave them a strange look. "Is there... something going on between you and Nico?"

Nico and Will exchanged a glance. And once they made that connection, they both instantly decided that Hazel needed to know what was going on.

Nico scratched his head nervously, and then started. "Well, Hazel... You know how I'm really good friends with Will, right?"

Hazel nodded in agreement.

Nico sighed. "Well, that's not all that's going on. Actually..." Nico's words stuck in his throat. Why was it so hard to tell Hazel? Maybe because it was her opinion that Nico cared about the most. Nico really cared about Hazel, and if she didn't accept him...

Will cut in through the awkward silence. "Well, Nico and I are dating."

Hazel sucked in a surprised, quick breath, but relaxed almost immediately. She smiled. "Oh, is that all? I was scared that Jason had something against Will."

She turned to Nico. "I think almost everyone can see that you two like each other, it's just a matter of when you're going to tell the others."

Hazel leaned in and whispered, "I think Frank will still be surprised too... He's a little oblivious to these kind of things."

She straightened and smiled, "Why don't we go in and try some of that cake Jason was offering? I bet Piper made it, because we _all_ know that Jason can't cook."

They took tentative steps through the magnificently decorated house, decorated with delicate crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the amazing landscape pictures hanging on the pearly white walls. It was like walking through a museum, except it was someone's house. The little holly and pine branch decorations made it a little more home-like, but Nico was still afraid that he was going to break something.

"How are we gonna have a party in here?" Nico wandered out loud.

"Well, we're not. That half of the house is Hera's. It's all fancy and breakable. But this half of the house is Dad's." Jason poked his head out of the kitchen. The walls were painted a light blue, and it reminded Nico of his own house, small and cozy. "Dad knows how to party." In the adjacent living room, there was a huge plasma flat-screen tv with at least 7 different gaming consoles hooked up to it, a DVD and Blu-Ray player, surround-sound speakers, and an entire bookshelf full of video games cases.

Nico walked over to the book case and pulled out the first game he saw.

"Kung Fu Panda, Jason? You play _Kung Fu Panda_ on the PS3?"

Jason took a look at the cover and flushed bright red.

"Uh... I haven't touched most of those games in years..."

"He was just playing that right before you guys came!" Thalia yelled from the kitchen as she was bringing out the snacks and the drinks.

"Thalia!"

"Fine, whatever you say, little bro." Thalia returned to attempting to open the salsa jar.

Another wave of thunder rippled through the house, but it sounded like... someone else was banging on the doorbell? _Like Will did,_ Nico thought, smiling.

"Oh, I bet that's Percy. Let me get that." Jason dashed off to the front door and everyone else followed closely behind."

Jason swung open the door, and there was Annabeth, giving Percy a scornful glare as Percy pressed the doorbell one last time before turning to Jason and smiling.

"Yo, Percy, my man! I haven't seen you in ages, Seaweed Brain! Looks like Annabeth managed to drag you to college with her." Jason grinned, patting Percy on the back. "Piper specifically made a blue half of the cake for you... And I think you might actually save some for everyone else this time."

Percy chuckled. "You underestimate my power, Sparky. I will have that cake finished by dinner time."

"Bring it on, Waterboy."

The two glared at each other in a friendly way, and then Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Maybe we could decide this inside? I'm getting cold out here... Last time I checked, it was 23 degrees Fahrenheit, approximately -5 degrees Celsius... or, in normal-speak, BELOW FREEZING!"

Annabeth did not like the cold. So, Jason stepped to the side, and let the pair in.


	25. People Arrive and Stuff

**Author's Note:** I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I CAN'T WRITE IN ANNABETH'S WAY OF SPEAKING UGH I JUST CAN'T AND IT HURTS ME AS AN AUTHOR... D': D': please tell me it's not that bad... :(

BUT I LOVE THIS CHAPTER HEHEHEHE! :3

and not in an evil way, in a fluzzy, adorable, cuddly, fangirly way XD

Okay you can read now ^w^

-Aleavon

**P.S.** I know this is a human AU, but I still want them to use expressions that they would in the original CHB universe... like Nico being called "Death Boy" and Percy and Jason's multiple nicknames... or Piper screaming out "HOLY HERA" at surprising moments... XD I love those and I really want to keep using them w

**P.P.S.** Yeah... reading back over this... I don't think I can write as Percy either... :P

**P.P.P.S.** Okay... this is too many postscripts... but I just switched laptops, and now I can't use Chrome, and stupid Firefox won't let me Copy/Paste, so I have to go through a way longer process and go back and fix punctuation errors that it's giving me... ugh D: Enough of my ranting, go read the chapter! XD

* * *

><p>As everyone shuffled carefully through the front of the house to the cozy, warm, living room, Jason started to tally off the invited guests to see how many more people they were waiting for.<p>

"Well, we're still waiting on... Piper... Frank... Reyna... Leo... Calypso... " Jason said, counting on his fingers. He scratched his head. "I think that's it."

Another wave of thunder rumbled though the house, and Jason dashed back to answer it. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, and Hazel were left standing in the living room. The five drifted apart to separate couches, all somewhat immersed in their own groups at their respective couches.

Will, Nico, and Hazel sat on one couch opposite the TV, and Annabeth and Percy sat side by side, fingers interlocked, on a couch off to the side opposite the gas fireplace.

Annabeth took a satisfied, slow breath and sighed. "Its so much nicer in here that it is outside. After the AC in Percy's Mustang broke down, I thought I was going to freeze..."

Percy chuckled and put his arm over her shoulder, drawing her to him. "I would never let you do that. Besides, it was only a 15 minute drive from Mom's apartment..."

Annabeth glared at him and swatted his hand playfully. "If you had let Leo fix it, we wouldn't have had to be cold at all!"

"But Blackjack's my reponsibility! And he's my baby... which means I'm the only one who works with his insides!"

"But I'm the one who has to freeze her butt off whenever she goes out with you!"

The pair glared at each other for two seconds, and then broke down laughing, still not noticing the three highschoolers that were sitting on the couch opposite them, staring.

"I guess I'll just have to bear it a little longer if I want to keep going out for dinner. It's not that bad, actually. We can just keep a couple blankets in the back."

"And maybe I'll ask Leo to help me find out what's going on with the AC. He'll probably be able to find out if something's not working right."

They smiled at each other, and then hugged, as if to make things right.

They both suddenly looked up, as if just realizing that the other three were here.

"Well... How's high school coming along, Hazel?" Annabeth tried for a casual conversation as Percy took a more... informal approach.

"Hey, who's this that my favorite sophomore brought to the party? Could it be a new friend? a new best friend? a..." and here, Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Will, "new love interest?" Percy grinned.

Will and Nico blushed, and Will looked nervously at Nico. Nico cracked a small smile, remembering that he wasn't alone with Will anymore. There wasn't much of a reason to show all of his feelings, even if he was with all his friends.

"It's okay, they can know. Plus, we already told Hazel."

"Oooooh!" Percy exclaimed. "Told her what? You can tell me, right?"

Annabeth turned to look at Percy disapprovingly. "You could ask... politely?"

Percy smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Aw... come on, Annie! We're all friends here!"

Annabeth melted a little bit into Percy's arms, and cuddled against him. "I guess... I'd like to know too, Nico."

Nico took a deep breath. "Well... Will and I are dating now."

Will smiled nervously and sat there awkwardly as Percy stared at them, open-mouthed. Then, he reacted.

"YES YES YES YES FINALLY NICO'S GOT A BUDDY! YAY NICO NOW YOU TWO CAN GO ON DATES TOGETHER AND... AND-" Percy jumped up from the couch and started jumping and dancing in circles. Annabeth looked surprised for a second, before shaking her head and mouthing, Only Percy...

"Percy, I think that's enough..." Annabeth chided. She turned to Nico, smiled, and said, "I'm really happy for you. I think it's great that you've finally found someone! Now if you'll excuse us, I think I need to get Percy to *ahem* calm down a bit..."

Annabeth grabbed her hyperactive boyfriend and dragged him to the kitchen, where he suddenly remembered something important, and ran back into the living room. He dashed to Will, and yanked him up off the couch, staring him intently in the eye.

Percy studied Will's face, and then his eyes widened. "Hey, I remember you! You were the guy that found Annabeth and took care of her for a while after Ethan Nakamura beat her up! I don't think I ever really thanked you for that. So thank you."

Will relaxed, seemingly afraid the same thing with Jason would happen again, smiled at Percy, and said, "It was nothing, really. It was good practice for becoming a doctor. I'd do it again if I needed to."

Percy grinned. "Well, thanks again for helping Annie. I really appreciate it. And I really hope that you and Nico are happy. It's been a long time since i've seen Nico this happy, and I hope that he'll be able to stay this way. I'd really like to get to know you so that I'll be friends with little Nico's boyfriend!" Percy smirked and opened his arms. "C'mere."

*cue Ryan Higa's Bromance song*

Percy leaned in for a hug, and Will complied. Percy patted Will's back, and then they released each other and shook hands.

"It'll be nice to get to know you," Will smiled.

At first, Nico felt a twinge of jealousy, but then, he realized the two people he had ever liked had become friends. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled for real in front of other people.

Hazel, sitting there silently the entire time, drinking in the scene like Nico usually would, turned to Nico and smiled back at him.

Nico had never felt so accepted in his entire life.


	26. Annabeth Goes Into Ragemode

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody!

Okay now RIGHT BEFORE YOU MURDER ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 22 DAYS...

I've been playing League of Legends all this time :3 and I am actually considering writing a fanfic for Ezreal x Lux... XD

But I know... I know... and that's why I wrote a suuuper long chapter...

That is not below as you can see (right now) because I am still finishing it up.

Also... Next week I am leaving for an exchange program that I got into at school :) BUUUUT it'll be 10 days, and I won't be able to bring a laptop so I won't be able to write. :(

Anyways... check back here in like an hour? a day? 2 days? The chapter will be up by then, I PROMISE 3

Love you guys who read my fic :)

-Aleavon

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, Piper's here!", Jason exclaimed, although Nico (and everyone else) could tell from the smudged glittery pink lip-gloss on his cheeks that matched the lip-gloss on Piper's lips. Piper grinned and waved at everyone, and then pulled Jason into another kiss.<p>

Nico looked away immediately, but he smiled as he stared into the blazing orange of the fireplace, savoring the happy moment.

Annabeth and Percy walked over to Jason and Piper and started discussing all the things that they had been through since they last saw each other. All four of them started getting into a heated discussion about some person that they hadn't seen for a while. Nico saw Hazel look up at the mention of the name, but then look away again.

Hazel looked down at her phone and smiled. Nico leaned over and saw that she was texting Calypso.

"Oh! Calypso's on her way here with Frank! I can't wait for her to get here! There's sooo much I want to talk to her about!" She looked back at Nico. "It was so nice of Frank to agree to bring her here today. She didn't have any other way to get here, and Leo had to get back to the high school because something malfunctioned in the blacksmith shop. He's always so nice."

As Hazel finished her sentence, the doorbell rang again. Jason and Percy were in such a heated argument about how much of a douche Octavian was before he transferred that he didn't notice.

Nico saw Annabeth about to get up from the couch, but for some reason, he suddenly stood up and said, "I'll get that."

Will looked over from watching Jason and Percy argue, and smiled at Nico, sharing a long glance, before Nico stepped through the doorframe and into the main hall.

Nico shuffled down the hallway in his socks, noticing how eerily quiet it was when all the commotion was in one room. He could hear faint mumurs, but couldn't pick up any of the conversation. Funny how he always ended up being the lone wolf...

Nico opened the door slowly to see Reyna standing alone on the front porch, looking awkwardly at the ground. She met his dark brown eyes with her dark, gold- tinted ones, and she immediately brightened.

"Nico! I haven't seen you in forever! Anything new happen?" she exclaimed, stepping into the house.

Nico scratched his head. "Well, yeah, something did... but I'll get to that later." He stepped aside to let Reyna close the door behind her.

Reyna gaped at her surroundings. "Wow... I knew Jason's family was well off, but this? I didn't imagine this!"

Nico cracked a small smile. "This is just his stepmom's half. The living room's much more modest."

Reyna grinned and pulled Nico into a hug. "I've missed you so much... I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again."

Nico hugged her back, breathing in her warm, spicy scent. "I missed you too..."

She looked Nico up and down, and said with a smile, "Looks like you're almost taller than me now. But you've still got a few centimeters to go..."

Nico smirked. "I'll get there someday." A loud crash suddenly came from the living room, startling the both of them.

"We'd better go check on them before someone gets hurt..." Reyna mumured. "After all, when Percy and Jason are involved..."

They speedwalked down the hallway to a guilty looking Jason and Percy, and an very, very mad Annabeth. A big tangle of yarn and a pair of needles lay on the ground next to her.

"Uh oh..." Nico thought. Everyone knew if someone got in the way of her crafts, especially when she was knitting, she would get really, really mad. And everyone knew that you did not want to get Annabeth mad.

Annabeth simmered for a few seconds before exploding in Jason and Percy's faces.

"Okay, I understand that this is a huge room, and that you guys just naturally want to throw round projectiles around. BUT NEXT TIME, DON'T USE MY YARN BALLS AND DON'T TACKLE ME WHEN I TRY TO TAKE IT BACK! I WORKED ON THAT SCARF FOR THREE DAYS AND NOW IT'S COMPLETELY UNRAVELED! I'm lucky that I didn't break anything. What is your problem?"

Jason and Percy sheepishly looked at the ground as Annabeth glared at them, and then stormed into the kitchen. After a few seconds, they heard a door slam.

Jason sighed and rubbed his head. "I bet she went out onto the porch. It's like she already knows this house better that I do. Percy, if you don't mind... could you go see if you can calm Annabeth down?"

Percy grimaced, shuddering. "This is gonna be real fun... I don't want to get judo flipped again. Last time was bad enough." He shook himself, took a deep breath, and walked through the kitchen towards the porch. Nico heard the door open and close, and then all was silent inside.

Jason flopped down on the couch next to Piper and rubbed his forehead. Everyone else sat or stood in a state of shock at the commotion.

Reyna still stood in the mouth of the doorway with Nico as everyone's eyes turned towards them.

Nico cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Ahem... Guys, Reyna's here. I guess the timing was a little bad, but..."

Jason managed a weak smile, still shaken up from Annabeth's scolding. "Hey Reyna, long time no see. How's business school coming?"

Renya smiled formally, unlike the smile she greeted Nico with at the front door. She walked towards Piper and sat to her left.

"There's a lot of homework and tests that our professor assigns us, but it's not as bad as it could be. What are your plans?" Jason, Piper, and Reyna started to get into a discussion about what Jason should do, and Nico averted his gaze to Will sitting on the couch next to Hazel.

At that moment, the doorbell rang again, and Hazel jumped up.

"That's got to be Calypso and Frank! I'll go get it!"

Nico walked back over to Will as Hazel had left an empty spot on the couch, smiling at Will as Will looked up at Nico. Nico plopped down right next to Will and looked back at the group of old friends still catching up with each other. Will reached over, lacing their fingers together, and they sat there, silently enjoying each other's company, as the other kids all got caught up on each other's lives.

"How are you liking the party so far?" Nico asked. "Even though it hasn't really started. Well, everyone's here except for Leo, and Calypso and Frank are still at the front door, so I guess it counts?"

Will still looked a little shocked from Annabeth's outburst as he replied, "I think sometimes it's a little too intense, what with Annabeth's temper and everything... But it's nice being here. I feel like I'm accepted, and that's only happened one place before."

Nico smiled and leaned his head on Will's shoulder. "Well, that's good to know. I have a feeling that we're going to be coming here a lot now that... well... almost everyone here knows we're dating."

Nico felt the rumble through Will's chest as he chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't wait. It'll be nice seeing your friends. and it looks like this party will be interesting at the least. Why don't we join the others?"

Nico and Will stood up together, holding hands, and walked over to the crowd standing by the doorway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And like I promised: Here it is! :3

May not update in a while though :( I'll try to write as much as possible :3

-Aleavon


End file.
